


Wanderlust

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Historical AU, Lily and Severus siblings, Prejustice against those with muggle blood, servant - Freeform, young Lily, young Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: ”Not all who wander are lost.”Hermione Granger was called in by the Princes to help their heir, who was also their grandson. They told her that his twin had ran off and the boy, refuses to speak.There is far more to the story than they let on.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Wanderlust

The boy had not spoken since his twin had gone. The boy’s name Severus Prince, though at seventeen, Hermione did not think the term boy did him justice. Outside of this manor, his grandparents owned, he was by wizarding and muggle standards, a man. He sat in an armchair in the far corner of the room staring out the window. She could just barely see his profile, his pale skin, though now it did look slightly sickly from lack of sun, his sharp features, straight black hair, and black, not brown intelligent eyes.

This man had everything going for him, a wonderful beautiful life, yet he chooses to not speak to anyone and rarely eats. That was why she was called in. This pureblood family detested muggles and muggleborns, but she happened to be one of the best mind healers in the country.

The reason they choose her though had more to do with the fact, she was not connected to the major hospital system. The Princes wanted to keep under wraps that their heir, one of the last in the line, was suffering from melancholy.

Hermione said to him, ”Hello, Severus, my name is Hermione Granger. We can talk if you would like.”

No response.

”Would you like to tell me about what happened to your sister, Lily?”

Again no response.

”Your grandparents told me you love to go on foxhunts and want to be a potion’s master. Would you like to tell me about either of those?”

More staring out the window. Only now his long pale fingers gripped the arm of his chair.

Sometimes it simply took making the person feel comfortable. Talking about yourself and who you were, in a way pretending as if there was nothing strange about someone not talking.

Hermione started to speak, ”I am not from England, originally I am from Ireland actually, my parents are still there, though I rarely get to visit them. If you haven't guessed from my name, I am a muggleborn.

The first time I heard that magic was real was when professor Dumbledore came to my home with my letter. It was nice to know that there were others like me. That I wasn't a freak.”

Severus softly said his voice rough with lack of use, ”Lily left because my grandparents made her feel like a freak.”

Hermione said, ”Would you like to talk about that?”

He said, ”Lily and I are half-siblings, or so my grandparents claim, but we are still twins. My mother Eileen was married to Orion Black, but she cheated with a muggle on him. He refuses to accept either of us as his heir, but I like Black, and my mother have black hair, so I was assumed to be pureblood.

Lily, well she looks like my mother, but she has green eyes and red hair. My grandparents tried to force our mother to give Lily away, mother wouldn’t. But, Black wouldn’t allow her to have us with her. So, our mother made a deal with our grandparents she would let them make me their heir because she was an only child, but they also had to promise to treat Lily the same and marry her off to a good man.”

Hermione said, ”Severus, do you know where Lily is?”

Severus shook his head and said, ”I know why she left though, they were going to marry her off... To James Potter.”

Hermione knew who James Potter was, she had gone to school with the man. He was a bully, and cruel for the sake of being cruel.

A woman with pale blonde hair walked into the room and said, ”Master Severus, I know where the mistress is, and she wants you to join her, but the healer must allow me to leave with her... If your grandparents find out I helped you who knows what they would do to me.”

Hermione asked her, ”I will help, but first I need to know what your name is.”

She would have helped the woman anyway she hated the idea of servants most were either muggleborns or half-bloods. She could have easily ended up as one if Dumbledore would not have funded her education. No one deserved to be less than.

The girl said, ”Luna, my name is Luna Lovegood. I have served mistress Lily since we were both children.”

Severus said, ”We can trust Luna, Hermione she's my sister’s best friend. If anyone was told where Lily was it’s Luna... She didn't tell me because of the fact we were fighting when she left. I called her a name I shouldn't repeat.”

Hermione said, ”That doesn't matter now, I can Aparated us to where she is.”

Luna said, ”Lily gave me a port key for when the time was right to bring Severus to her.” The blond took it out, Severus walked over closer to them. They all grabbed onto the necklace and off they were.

They landed in a small cottage on the coast. A red-haired woman stepped into the living room from the kitchen. She reminded Hermione slightly of Severus, her face shape mostly and her pale skin. She watched from a distance as they held each other.

Luna turned to her and said, ”Not all who wander are lost.”

She asked the woman, ”What does that mean?”

”I like you are from Ireland, so it may be a good idea when you help me get home to visit your parents.”

**************************

Luna did never return to the farm that she had spent the first few years of her life. Hermione and she spent the rest of their lives helping people. Sometimes as mind healers, other times they ended up repeating what they had done for the Prince twins. They wandered for the rest of their lives. Together, assumed to be spinsters, but together until their death.

Grateful to the boy who would not speak and the girl who ran away,who had brought them together.


End file.
